Ecarlate
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Quand tu ouvris les yeux, il n'y avait rien qu'un blanc aveuglant - et qu'une envie ; l'écarlate. / Encore du cronkri encore de l'angst encore de l'étrange et oui je suis de retour :D


C'est... Peu compréhensible. Merci beaucoup à Luna de la correction :3

* * *

Quand tes yeux se sont lentement ouverts, c'est un monde entièrement blanc qui s'est offert à ton regard d'un joli violet un peu étrange, cependant. Tu fus forcé d'abaisser tes paupières à plusieurs reprises sur tes prunelles pourtant la pureté du décor qui t'entourait n'était que douleur pour ta vision un peu floutée. Quand ce sens qu'est la vue et que tu considérais comme vital te revint totalement, tu te mis en quête d'une nuance dans cette immensité plus immaculée qu'une ville recouverte d'un lourd manteau de neige, au beau milieu de l'hiver, mais tu ne dénichais rien et à la seule pensée d'être à jamais coincé dans une prison pareille à un purgatoire, ton cœur se serra avec une violence qui te fit terriblement souffrir. Ta respiration fut coupée sans crier gare et prit quelques longues secondes à te revenir. Tu n'étais pas loin de la panique, tu n'étais pas loin d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais face au ridicule de la situation, tu te forças à rester calme – du moins, autant que tu en étais capable. Peut-être n'étais-tu pas le seul, ici ? Peut-être d'autres âmes erraient-elles dans ce que tu pensais être une antichambre à l'Enfer – quoique ceci était sans doute un test pour s'abandonner au ciel ? Tu espérais secrètement le réussir, bien que tu ne te souviennes pas avoir été la bonté même de toute ton existence terrestre. Mais à vrai dire, à bien y songer, tu ne te rappelais pas ton existence terrestre. Tu te demandas si cela était normal, tu n'en tins par rigueur et te redressas comme tu le pus.

Il n'était pas aisé de soulever ton corps. Il te semblait si lourd ! Pourtant, quand tes mains vinrent palper ton ventre, ton torse, c'est une chair finement musclée que tu découvris et non pas une obésité morbide, comme tu t'y attendais. Satisfait de cette information bien qu'il demeurât ce sentiment d'étrangeté au fond de ton crâne, tu tentas quelques pas et lâchas un petit gémissement de douleur quand tu t'écrasas au sol sans plus de cérémonie – du moins, si cette matière dure que tu ne parvenais pas à identifier pouvait être considérée comme un sol. Mais plus que dérangé par ta difficulté à te déplacer, tu fus fasciné par le son que ta gorge venait de lâcher. Un sourire se dessina alors sur tes lèvres, un sourire gentillet et innocent, un sourire de parfait crétin. Ta bouche s'entrouvrit, tu laissas échapper quelques syllabes qui, détachées, ne voulaient rien dire. Te vint donc l'idée d'assembler des lettres ensemble ainsi arrivèrent des mots tels que « métaphysique », « blanc », « neige », « pull » ou le dernier, qui restait ton préféré : « écarlate ». Tu ignorais ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier, mais tu n'en avais cure parce qu'il sonnait bien, parce que ton cœur battait avec douceur tandis que tu t'amusais à murmurer, crier ce mot. Peut-être n'existait-il pas. Peut-être n'avait-il aucun sens. Quelle importance, après tout ? Tu cherchas, par réflexe sans doute, quelque chose autour de toi pour t'y accrocher, pour te lever. Peine perdue il ne demeurait que cette impudente couleur sans nuances, sans éclats, sans fantaisies aucuns. Tu te redressas seul et cette pensée unique fit naître en toi une profonde mélancolie. Tu n'étais pas sûr de la signification de « seul », mais ce n'était pas une chose qui te plaisait, c'était une certitude.

Si tes premiers pas furent durs, les suivants furent plus simples. Bientôt, tu gambadais dans cette immensité blanche. D'abord un peu perdu, les mains devant toi pour ne pas te blesser sur un décor que tu ne verrais pas, tu as rapidement abandonné cette méthode pour avancer plus vite, pour courir à tue-tête sans te soucier de ce qui pouvait bien t'entourer. Que pouvait-il arriver de bien grave ? Peut-être même aurais-tu réussi à percuter quelque chose. Est-ce étrange de vouloir s'écraser contre un mur, un objet, un meuble, quelqu'un – n'importe quoi ? Sans doute, oui. Sans doute, ailleurs. Mais tu n'étais pas ailleurs. Tu étais là, tes pas se fracassaient sur le sol sans émettre un seul bruit, sans que la moindre vibration ne parvienne jusqu'à tes tympans. Il n'y avait que toi, ce blanc dérangeant et le silence. Et tu ignorais encore lequel de ces trois serait le premier à te rendre fou.

~o~

Dans un deuxième temps, tandis que tu avançais, tu tentas de compter les secondes. Malheureusement, ces dernières ne s'écoulaient pas réellement. Ta notion des heures et mois qui se passaient en devint abstraite. Peut-être étais-tu là depuis un an, depuis moins de vingt petites minutes ? Tu n'étais pas en mesure de le dire. Mais est-ce que cela était réellement important ? Sans doute pas. Tu n'étais plus capable de savoir ce qui avait de l'utilité et ce qui n'en avait pas et il te semblait que même marcher n'avait plus l'intérêt que tu avais trouvé à cette activité, au tout début. Mais le début de quoi ? Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle tu te sentais répondre et plus le « temps » passait, plus le silence et la solitude glissaient contre toi, étranges arabesques dessinées sur tes bras qui n'étaient pas couverts. Ce n'était que quelques cicatrices, mais chacune d'entre elles te rendait profondément mélancolique.

C'est un mot qui te plut dès qu'il te vint mélancolie. C'est à la fois très triste et beau. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a de spécial, mais tu sais que tu l'aimes, tu sais que tu l'adores et c'est bien suffisant, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de plus.

Ton avancée – à moins que depuis le début de ton expédition, tu te sois contenté de stagner – n'avait rien donné de concluant. Peut-être n'y a-t-il pas de fin à ce lieu, peut-être n'y a-t-il rien d'autre que ce blanc aveuglant qui faisait encore souffrir tes yeux – mais bien moins qu'avant, ta vue apprit à s'y habituer, après tout. Tu ne savais pas, tu ne savais même plus si tu avais envie de savoir, à n'en pas douter que le mieux à faire était de t'allonger, fixer un point invisible – forcément invisible, puisqu'il n'y avait rien de sale ici, quand bien même une tache quelconque t'aurait sinon soulagé – ou t'aurait-elle angoissé ? Tu ne le savais. Tu ne savais plus rien et c'est quelque part épuisant. Peut-être tes yeux auraient-ils dû se fermer pour ne jamais se rouvrir et à vrai dire, cette solution te sembla la meilleure un temps – tu continuais d'avancer, pourtant. Tu ne t'arrêtais pas, tu ne t'asseyais pas, tu ne cessais pas d'exister. Tu ne faisais que marcher, tu ne faisais que réfléchir, tu ne faisais que découvrir des mots nouveaux, tapis au fond de ton crâne, tandis que tu cherchais dans cette tête bien trop vide les vestiges d'une vie avant ici. Mais rien ne te venait, aucun lambeau d'une existence quelconque, d'un néant angoissant qui serrait de plus en plus ton cœur, qui le rendait de plus en plus douloureux. Et tu ne savais pas si avec un cœur pareillement noué, il te serait possible de continuer à vivre. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ? Tu l'ignorais. Combien de fois as-tu songé, as-tu abandonné à voix haute un « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, je ne sais plus » ? Tu l'ignores également, tu n'as pas pensé à compter et tu n'y pensais toujours pas.

Tu te disais que, sans doute, tes efforts finiraient par porter leurs fruits.

Et peut-être était-ce la première fois que tu ne te trompais pas sur quelque chose.

~o~

Au début, tu ne les as pas remarqués. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce n'était rien – c'était un peu sur le côté, c'était un peu sur le sol, c'était un peu sur le plafond, mais jamais là où tes prunelles se tournaient. Tu n'avais rien vu, trop occupé à regarder droit devant toi sans plus réfléchir, sans plus espérer, sans plus rien d'autre qu'un vide en toi. Il te fallut de longues minutes – ou de longues éternités, qu'importe – pour finalement les entrapercevoir. Quelques nuances, à peine – un blanc un peu plus éclatant d'un côté, un peu de gris qui maculait cette immensité plus pure que de la neige de l'autre. Tu souriais alors. Tu souriais autant que tu le pouvais et, sans doute, autant qu'un être humain était capable de sourire – quoiqu'encore fallut-il que tu sois humain avec tes yeux d'un violet étrange. Tu t'en étais souvenu, il y a quelque temps, il y a si longtemps. Tes yeux étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle pour un humain, mais l'idée lui avait plu, avant qu'il ne demeure plus rien que le vide. Persuadé d'enfin trouver une direction, tu te mis à courir. Tu te mis à courir autant que tu le pouvais, et les taches étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Ton sourire s'agrandissait alors que tu croyais cela impossible, et ta respiration hachurée, et tes poumons serrés, et ton cœur qui battait si vite que ce n'est pas une vulgaire cage thoracique qui aurait été capable de le retenir. Tu pensais enfin toucher au but, tu pensais déboucher sur l'Enfer, sur le Paradis – sur quelque chose de mieux que ce vide. Sur une autre couleur que ce blanc. Et tu dévorais de ton regard curieux tout ce qui n'était pas immaculé. Et tu courais, Dieu que tu courais, et si tu t'en étais souvenu à ce moment précis, peut-être que tu aurais ri de penser qu'à côté de ton sprint effréné, ceux des champions olympiques n'étaient rien. Peut-être même te serais-tu imaginé déchirer le ruban qui signifiait que tu étais le grand vainqueur.

Mais il n'y avait pas de ruban quand tu fus trop épuisé pour courir davantage. Il n'y avait pas de ruban, il n'y avait plus de couleur – ni devant toi, ni derrière toi. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ce vide et, désespéré, tu te laissas tomber sur le sol, tes yeux embués de larmes que tu ne tentas pas de retenir malgré ta « fierté ». Tu n'étais pas sûr de la signification de ce mot, mais tu savais qu'il était à placer là. Et tu hurlas, aussi. Tu crias d'une souffrance sourde – et pourquoi ne pas se laisser mourir ici, pourquoi ne pas fermer les paupières définitivement ? Peut-être parce que tu ne te souvenais plus du sens du mot « mourir », et peut-être ne te rappelais-tu même plus son existence. Peut-être parce qu'au bout d'une minute ou d'une éternité – mais tout ceci n'avait plus la moindre importance à tes yeux – tu vis, au loin, une tache. Une tache éclatante, une tache rouge, une tache que tu reconnus comme étant écarlate. Sans plus te poser de question, tu te redressas, chancelant et tes jambes qui menaçaient de plier sous ton poids, tu n'en avais cure. Ces mêmes jambes qui ne seraient sans doute pas capables de te porter plus loin. Tu n'en avais cure. Quelques pas hésitants, tu ne tombas pas des pas plus rapides, tu ne faiblis pas. Une dernière course, plus lente, mais tu courais tout de même. Tu courais comme tu le pouvais, avec ton torse douloureux, avec ton cœur qui battait à trop vive allure, avec tes poumons si serrés que tu n'étais plus vraiment capable de respirer. Et alors que tu t'approchais de cet écarlate au loin, alors que tu pensais apercevoir ce qui avait l'air d'être un visage dans le lointain, tu te fracassas contre ce qui semblait être un mur. Un mur transparent, un mur qui n'existait pas vraiment. Le choc et la fatigue te firent t'écrouler et tu n'eus le temps que de murmurer un mot, un unique – un mot de six lettres que tu ne connais pas, et dont tu étais incapable de restituer les syllabes, qui sonnaient pourtant avec tellement de douceur, avec tellement de tendresse. Tes yeux se fermèrent et, alors que seule l'inconscience s'offrait à toi, tu pensas mourir. Tu te rappelais de ce mot, si dur et si doucereux, si séduisant. Tu pensas mourir.

Mais tu ne mourrais pas.

~o~

Tu ne sus jamais s'il aurait mieux valu que ta vie passe à trépas tout de suite. Tu ne sus jamais et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Quand tu te redressas, la tête lourde et le corps douloureux, quand tu regardas autour de toi, tu ne compris pas immédiatement – il fallut le temps à ton esprit encore ensommeillé, encore abîmé de s'en rendre compte. Après quelques secondes – on n'aura jamais fini de répéter qu'elles étaient sans doute éternités sans que tu ne l'aies jamais remarqué –, tes sourcils se relevèrent, tes yeux s'écarquillèrent car il y avait quelqu'un devant toi. Tu ne pris même pas la peine de te demander s'il était un quelconque fruit de ton imagination, s'il n'était pas une hallucination – après tout, ton cerveau ne commençait-il pas à devenir un peu fou ? Tu n'en savais rien, tu ne savais pas, tu n'as pas cessé de le répéter, mais qu'importe. Tu te précipitas vers lui, mais fus stoppé dans ton élan par une sorte de mur dont tu te souviens d'un seul coup – ta course effrénée, arrêtée par cette inexistence. Les larmes aux yeux, tu frappas sur ce mur jusqu'à ce que la personne de l'autre côté, qui était dos à toi, semblât t'entendre. Elle se tourna alors et te fit un sourire qui te remua jusqu'au plus profond de toi. Tu sentis ton estomac s'emplir de papillons, comme les adolescentes face à leur premier amour. Tu sentis ton cœur s'accélérer, battre la chamade, s'exciter comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Tes joues chauffaient, sans doute étais-tu rouge, sans doute étais-tu ridicule. Sans doute étais-tu ci, sans doute étais-tu ça, mais tu n'avais aucun miroir pour t'observer et il n'était pas l'heure de se trouver stupide, qu'importe que tu le sois.

Tu tentas de lâcher quelques mots, mais comme un idiot, tu bégayais et tes phrases ne voulaient plus rien dire. Tu essayas quelques syllabes hasardeuses jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe son oreille sur toi et tapote le mur qui vous séparait alors. Il n'entendait pas, il n'entendait rien. Le vide entre vous t'empêchait de lui parler comme tu l'aurais voulu et tu sentis les larmes te monter aux yeux, encore une fois – à croire que la situation était trop dure à supporter, même pour toi. Mais tu te forças à ne pas pleurer, tu te forças à ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Parce que tu n'avais pas à l'être, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de toi, parce que tu avais trouvé une raison de rester fier et de ne pas être désemparé ou te laisser faire par le flot de sentiments qui s'abattait sur toi à longueur de temps, depuis que tu étais là. Ah, le temps, ton vieil ennemi. Tu secouas la tête rien qu'à penser à lui et te concentras sur ce nouvel être, bien de chair et de sang, coincé derrière un mur.

Tu tentas de lui mimer quelques petites choses, mais puisqu'il ne comprenait pas, tu finis par abandonner. Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que toi, peut-être était-il perdu également ? Tu n'en savais rien. Tu te redressas avec autant de mal que les fois précédentes – cette impression que sans cesse, un poids t'écrasait. Une force quelconque qui refusait que tu te mettes debout, que tu marches. Tu tins le coup, cependant. Parce que tu n'étais plus seul, parce que maintenant, tu avais une raison de garder les yeux grands ouverts et de ne pas te laisser aller comme un pauvre enfant. Tu longeas comme tu le pus le mur jusqu'à en rencontrer un autre que tu te hasardas à suivre ensuite. Tu te rendis rapidement compte qu'une pièce s'était refermée autour de toi. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir, il n'y avait qu'une immensité immaculée, un mur qui n'existait pas vraiment, et lui. Tu t'en approchas, d'ailleurs, et tentas de frapper ce qui se trouvait entre vous peine perdue. Tu parvins seulement à te faire mal et ton expression devait être amusante, parce que tu le vis rire. Tu aurais pu faire la moue, tu aurais pu te sentir profondément offensé, mais son visage était si adorable que tu ne pus résister à l'envie de sourire un peu malgré la douleur présente dans ta main. C'était étrange. Tu ne cessais de le penser : c'était étrange, mais était-ce grave ? Sans doute pas. Et quand bien même cela aurait été que tu n'en avais cure. Tu n'étais plus seul et c'était à tes yeux l'unique chose qui comptait, malgré cette inexistence qui s'écharnait à vous séparer, toi et ce garçon.

Tu avais douté de son sexe un moment mais à bien y penser, il ne ressemblait pas à ce que tu considérais comme une « femme ». Ta vision était peut-être erronée ? Tu l'ignorais. Tu ignorais beaucoup de choses, et c'était plutôt positif que le mur le protège des bêtises que tu aurais été capable de proliférer. Tu te rassis, il cessa de rire. Et le silence ne te parut jamais aussi doux.

~o~

Vous avez, l'un comme l'autre, cherché un moyen de vous rejoindre sans succès. Il était dur de communiquer aussi – pourtant, un langage étrange s'est peu à peu créé. Langage des signes peut-être, mais en bien plus simple, en moins bien maitrisé. C'était un début, cependant, et ceci te rendait heureux.

Tu voulais donner un prénom à cet homme. Mais tu ignorais quoi – de plus, il en avait sans doute déjà un, mais le lui demander aurait été trop complexe – et comment aurait-il pu répondre ? Tu y réfléchis un long moment – du moins, ta réflexion te parut sans fin, mais tu n'étais pas capable de dire si ce fut vraiment le cas ou si cela ne le fut pas – pour finalement te décider. Écarlate, c'était sympathique, mais ce n'était pas ce que tu avais choisi, même si cela lui allait à ravir avec ce pull qui agressait délicieusement tes prunelles chaque fois que ton regard s'y posait. Tu préférais ce rouge à l'allure presque dangereuse à ce blanc autour de vous. Et rien qu'à l'idée de dire ou penser « vous », un frisson d'excitation te traversa. Tu te décidas sur ce qui te semblait être un bon prénom. Tu te décidas à l'appeler « Kankri ».

Tu ne savais pas d'où l'idée t'était venue, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de très important, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont tu te préoccupais. Tu aurais tellement souhaité lui annoncer cette nouvelle – « Tu sais, j'ai un prénom pour toi ! Parce que peut-être que, comme moi, tu ne te souviens pas du tien. Kankri, c'est joli, non ? » – mais tu n'avais que le silence pour te faire entendre, tu n'avais rien pour lui dire, pour que les syllabes roulent dans ta bouche avant de les abandonner dans le vide. Et peut-être aurait-il trouvé ce prénom ridicule, peut-être est-ce qu'il t'aurait pensé stupide et il va sans dire que tu t'en serais voulu. Alors « Kankri » restait ton petit secret que tu gardais au chaud au fond de ton torse. L'organe qui s'acharnait d'ailleurs à y battre agissait de manière de plus en plus étrange tantôt trop rapide, tantôt trop lent; la présence de Kankri te rendait « tout chose ». L'expression te laissait perplexe et t'amusait en même temps, alors tu la répétais encore et encore sous le regard d'un Kankri qui ne comprenait rien, mais qui souriait tout de même. « Tout chose, tout chose, tout chose, tout chose, tout chose… » sans doute aurais-tu pu continuer pendant longtemps.

Tu pensais que le silence lui pesait aussi, à Kankri. Tu le voyais qui parlait beaucoup dans le vide, tu voyais ses bras croisés contre son torse et un air presque hautain se dessiner sur ses lèvres qui s'agitaient dans le silence. Tu regrettais de ne pas pouvoir l'écouter, l'entendre vraiment donc tu faisais comme si. Il semblait en être content, alors tu l'étais aussi.

Parfois, un sourire un peu trop idiot se formait sur ta bouche et il prenait un air presque vexé que tu trouvais adorable. Tu te mettais à rire après avoir sans doute laissé de côté sa fierté – que tu pouvais sentir d'ici. La fierté, tu étais capable de la reconnaitre sans vraiment être en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi ou comment. Ton cœur aurait pu mourir d'une telle vision, alors tu commençais par ne plus bouger, il finissait par s'immobiliser et vous passiez ainsi des heures ou des millénaires à vous fixer sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, sans la moindre tentative de communication.

Tu n'avais finalement plus qu'un rêve : détruire ce mur qui te séparait de lui et pouvoir lui parler, lui chanter des paroles sans queue ni tête qui te revenaient parfois, bribes d'une existence qui t'était à la fois familière et inconnue. Pour l'entendre, mais aussi et tu ignorais pourquoi, le serrer entre tes bras, nicher ton visage dans le col de son énorme pull écarlate qui te plaisait, que tu adorais plus que tout au monde. Quoiqu'il n'était pas difficile d'aimer une chose plus qu'une autre dans cet Univers de rien, dans ce néant absolu. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu entendais, par « aimer plus que toute autre chose au monde. ». Ce n'est pas simple à expliquer et tu n'en étais pas capable ; les mots n'auraient pas pu te pénétrer facilement. Et tu ne savais pas alors que rien ne t'était jamais vraiment venu, toi qui pourtant te proclamais poète, pour dire à quel point tu aimais Kankri.

~o~

Tout se passait bien – du moins, autant que les choses pouvaient se passer bien, ici. Vous communiquiez comme vous le pouviez et parfois, vous vous réconfortiez dans le silence. C'était suffisant.

Pourtant, les choses changèrent, devinrent quelque peu étranges. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Kankri ne tentait plus vraiment de parler. Kankri ne t'accordait que très peu d'attention, les yeux trop souvent perdus dans le vide, les yeux trop souvent emplis de mélancolie. Et qu'importe ce que tu pouvais tenter de faire, qu'importe les grimaces ou les gestes salaces pour lesquels il aurait été choqué quelque temps plus tôt – mais qu'est-ce que le temps ? Tu n'en pouvais plus de cette question qui se répétait et que tu commençais à exécrer plus que nécessaire – il restait stoïque, plus rien de semblait avoir d'importance. Alors, bien vite, tu sentis la tristesse et la mélancolie t'envahir. Mais c'était bien plus profond que tout ce que tu avais ressenti jusque-là – c'était bien plus insoutenable et tu ignorais par quel miracle tu pouvais te retenir de sangloter et de hurler à ne plus avoir de gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de tes cordes vocales. Tu ne bougeais simplement plus et c'est à peine si ton regard osait se poser sur Kankri. Kankri qui se trouvait être de plus en plus pâle, Kankri qui devenait de plus en plus mort au fil des jours. Et la peur et la douleur te tiraillaient les entrailles. Alors, sans trop savoir où tu as réussi à voler assez de force et de courage, tu te redressas.

D'abord, tes coups furent faibles contre le mur, c'est à peine si tu ne te contentais pas de laisser s'écraser ta peau puis tes poings serrés sans trop y réfléchir et surtout, sans y mettre ni puissance, ni conviction. Il fallut attendre que le regard terne de Kankri se pose sur toi pour qu'enfin, tu sembles te réveiller. Et tu as frappé, tu as frappé autant que tu en as été capable. Et plus tu sentais son regard gagner d'intensité, plus les coups portés contre cette inexistence qui vous séparait étaient forts, brutaux, violents. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fissure se forme. Ce n'était rien du tout, mais c'était déjà ça. Et Kankri se mit à sourire, alors. Il se mit à sourire et tu étais content, tu étais heureux. Et tu t'écroulas, aussi, mort de fatigue – et comment juste frapper contre un mur peut épuiser quelqu'un au point qu'il s'effondre ? Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle tu étais capable de répondre et ce n'était pas une question à laquelle tu étais en état de répondre, quand bien même tu te la poserais. Parce qu'il y avait une brèche, quelque chose, et que peut-être, bientôt, il pourrait serrer Kankri contre lui et, qui sait, lui murmurer comme il l'aimait.

~o~

Tu n'étais pas sûr de la signification du mot « aimer », à bien y penser.

Quand tu t'es réveillé une nouvelle fois – est-ce que tu passais ton temps (et que le prochain qui fait référence à son inexistence en ce lieu soit torturé et pendu sur la place publique !) à t'effondrer et te réveiller ? Il te sembla que oui – quelque chose d'étrange était apparu. Un fil rouge était passé par la brèche, s'était accroché à ton doigt – l'autre bout l'était à celui de Kankri qui souriait doucement. Toujours pâle, toujours mal – mais souriant. Alors c'était suffisant. Tu voulus lui demander comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire, mais il n'était pas capable de t'entendre – le début de ta phrase resta en suspend jusqu'à ce qu'il te répondre et tu crus mourir de joie, sur le coup :

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien fait. »

Son sourire se fit également plus grand, et vous aviez l'air de deux idiots. Mais de deux idiots heureux. Aussi, tu ne voyais pas planer au-dessus de ce bonheur éphémère la promesse d'un malheur à venir. Ou peut-être le voyais-tu sans oser te l'avouer ?

~o~

Tu étais amoureux, tu n'avais plus de doute à avoir à ce sujet. Tu l'aimais comme tu n'aimais rien d'autre et tu te promettais silencieusement de le chérir et de le serrer dans tes bras dès que tu le pourrais.

Comme toi, il ne se souvenait pas de son nom – et tu te retins de le nommer Kankri, parce que c'était là ton secret et que tu ne voulais pas te faire détester de sa personne –, mais lui se rappelait des mots. Il ne se moquait pas de toi quand tu lui demandais la signification de toutes ces syllabes que tu avais emmagasinées depuis ton arrivée ici. Il t'expliquait, lentement, pour être sûr que tu comprennes.

Enfin, tu pouvais l'entendre parler. Tu ne saisissais pas la moitié de ses discours et tu n'en avais cure à bien y songer, tant qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Et Kankri semblait heureux de pouvoir débiter un flot de paroles incompréhensibles, encore et encore – il semblait heureux que quelqu'un puisse l'écouter.

~o~

« Hey, dis, tu sais pas ce qu'on fait là, toi ? »

La question n'avait encore jamais été posée, tu ignorais pourquoi. Pourquoi ici ? Kankri t'observa un long moment et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, j'en suis navré. »

Tu haussas les épaules et lui adressa un beau sourire. Tu te forçais à lui offrir toujours tes plus magnifiques sourires – peut-être étais-tu juste ridicule, à la longue. Enfin, quelle importance ? Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Hey, Kankri, tu sais que- »

Tu ne pris même pas la peine de finir ta phrase, quand tu te rendis compte de la bêtise que tu venais de lâcher. Confus, tu partis en excuses et il te regarda sans comprendre.

« Cronus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ce fut à son tour d'être stupéfait – tant qu'il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Tu le fixas un moment, il détourna le regard et tu finis par éclater de rire.

« Cronus ? J'aime bien.

-Moi aussi. Kankri, je veux dire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. »

C'était officiel. Il s'appelait Kankri, tu t'appelais Cronus. Et tu étais heureux. Tu étais heureux autant que quelqu'un peut l'être. Et, quand tu fermas les yeux pour te reposer cette fois-là, tu ne pus voir l'expression de souffrance qui irradiait ses traits.

~o~

Quand tu te redressas, Kankri était de dos. Ses jambes tremblaient et tu te demandais pourquoi il s'était levé. Tu t'es dit, pendant un quart de seconde, que tu ne l'avais jamais vu debout. Il fit un pas, il fit deux pas, tu l'appelas : « Kankri ? »

Mais Kankri ne répondit pas. C'est à peine si un frisson, que tu pus tout de même distinguer de là où tu étais, le parcourut. Il ne se retourna pas. Alors tu t'approchas du mur tandis que tu remarquais que le fil rouge qui vous reliait – et auquel vous n'aviez jamais vraiment prêté attention, comme quoi on s'habitue à tout ici – se tendait de plus en plus, menaçait de craquer. Et tu hurlais, tu frappais le mur de toutes tes forces – la force du désespoir, dit-on. Et tu hurlais son nom, tu finis même par lui crier que tu l'aimais.

Déjà le fil se coupait. Kankri ne fit qu'un ou deux pas avant de s'effondrer. Et tu éclatas tes phalanges contre cette inexistence, tu fracassas tes poings dessus, tu hurlas encore, tu crias, tu fis tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Sans même que tu le remarquas, le mur se fêlait, le mur se brisait. Et quand il n'y eut plus rien pour vous séparer, tu courus vers lui, tu l'entouras de tes bras comme tu l'avais toujours voulu. Tu le serras de toutes tes forces, tu lui murmuras comme tu l'aimais. Jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que ses paupières étaient closes, jusqu'à ce que ton oreille se pose sur son torse comme pour te signaliser qu'il ne vivait plus – et tu n'étais pas attentif aux sons alentour, tu n'étais pas attentif à ce long bruit strident, ni à l'affolement autour de toi. Parce qu'il n'y avait personne et que Kankri était mort.

Tu te redressas en laissant ce corps-là, les sanglots rendaient déjà le tien fébrile. Tes mains vinrent se serrer autour de ta gorge comme pour retenir ce hurlement que tes lèvres formaient, mais que tu ne pouvais lâcher. Tes jambes se plièrent, des genoux s'écrasèrent au sol. Tu fermas les yeux.

Et quand tu les rouvris, le monde était blanc. Pas de ce blanc trop pur auquel tu t'étais habitué, non – un blanc cassé, un blanc triste, un blanc sale. Mais il n'y avait pas que du blanc, il y avait des gens, il y avait une vie. Tu ne percutas pas le fait que tu étais dans un lit, personne ne semblait rien comprendre. Ta vue floutée ne distingua qu'un rouge fil coupé, ton ouïe qu'un long « bip », que des histoires de cœur tu ne savais dire s'il était question de problèmes cardiaques ou d'une rupture amoureuse. Tu sentis quelqu'un s'agripper à toi et des larmes dans ton cou, mais tu ne saisis l'ampleur du désastre que quand les médecins s'éloignèrent, quand il ne resta sur le lit d'à côté qu'un corps sans vie, qu'un fil rouge coupé accroché au doigt d'un Kankri habillé en blouse d'hôpital, la poitrine frêle, découverte pour tenter de refaire battre son cœur qui s'était arrêté. Sans doute parce que tu n'avais pas brisé le mur à temps.

Tu ne compris pas qu'on s'intéressait à toi qui t'étais réveillé, tu ne compris pas que tu avais été dans le coma pendant presque trois ans, tu ne compris qu'un seul élément dans ce brouhaha incessant qui te donnait mal au crâne, tu ne compris qu'une chose qui te laissa en morceaux, qui fracassa jusqu'à ton âme.

« Heure du décès : 14h02. »


End file.
